


He's My Father?

by lovelyagainhappily



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gryles, M/M, Mpreg, Other, This is weird, i just, okay, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyagainhappily/pseuds/lovelyagainhappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's a socialite candidate for prime minister. Harry's a simple musician from Cheshire. They have a kid. Nick doesn't know. What'll happen when she comes back to find Nick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the movie 'What A Girl Wants'

Harry strolled along the bustling streets of France, looking for the hotel he had arrangements at, when he spotted a charming, small cafe.   
He also spotted a beautiful man sitting at a table, sipping on a tea. As he walked by, the man grabbed his arm. The man was catching Harry, as he had tripped.   
He lowered his sunglasses and said with a smirk, "You should be more careful, mate." Harry blushed, looking down and nodding.

"Okay. I'll try." He chuckled awkwardly, waving. "Well, thanks for catching me."

"It wasn't  really a problem, yeah?" He smiled, eyeing Harry. Harry melted at his smile and bit his lip, eyeing the man, quickly looking away, giggling a bit to himself, "Why don't you sit with me?" The man asked, looking at Harry. Harry continues to blush, nods, and sits down. 

"You're not from France, are you?" Harry asks, eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on the man immensly. 

The man shook his head, "No, I'm from England. How about you?"

"I'm from Cheshire." Harry blushed a bit, looking down at the table.

the man smiled, nodding and running his long, thin fingers through his quiffed up hair, "That's a really nice area. Real quaint." Harry slowly nodded, smiling back. 

"So," The man smiled, "Do you drink much, or any?"

Harry nodded, laughing a bit, "Of course I do. How about you?"

"Yeah, I do. So, would you like to go for a drink or two with me?" The man asked, carefully watching Harry, leaning foward a bit. 

"Okay." Harry chirped, smiling widely, "Sounds great. Let's do it."  He and the man got up, heading into a bar. After a few shots, the man was kissing up Harry's neck, and Harry was rubbing his thigh, "Mmmmm." Harry squeaked, giggling, "Yes." He whined, blushing.

"Shit." The man said, getting up and grabbing Harry's hand, "Come back to my flat here, I'm Nick by the way." 

Harry laughed, smiling drunkenly and leaning on Nick, "Okay." He slurred, clutching at Nick's shirt. He licked at Nick's neck, "Mmm." He purred into his ear, nibbling on it, "Love to use my tongue on your cock. I'm Harry." He smirked, rutting against Nick's side. 

"Fucking hell." Nick muttered, shivering and quickly getting Harry to his flat. 

The next morning was rough. Harry woke up, and the last thing he remember was lots of shots, and a charming quiff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick's house http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3195/2672024326_e4b948b3f1_z.jpg?zz=1
> 
> A song to listen to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mtf7hC17IBM

Harry's eyes slowly opened, the sunlight coming from the gap between the curtains blinding him. He groaned and rubbed his head, "Where am I?" he mumbled curiously. He thought about standing up, but then decided against it. He rolled over to his left, to see the man from the cafè, "Oh no!" He groaned, burying his head in the pillow, pulling the blanket over his head, huffing and sighing. 

"Mm." Nick groaned, opening his eyes. "What?" He muttered, rubbing his hungover eyes. Harry frowned, looking at him. Nick smiled, pecking his lips.  
Harry groaned even louder, moving to get up to go to the bathroom, "Oh fuck." He muttered, feeling a quite sharp pain in his arse, "I guess we did." He rubbed his face, sighing frustratedly, chuckling. 

"Hey!" Nick smirked, "It was your idea, not mine, Harold." He licked his lips, eyes scanning Harry, "At least you're good in bed, yeah?" 

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "I'd hope I was. If we had sex, I guess I saw something special in you then, huh?

"That, or.." Nick smirked, laughing and holding his stomach, "You had way too much to drink."

Harry shrugged, laying back down, "It could be that, I guess." He rolled his eyes, playfully. He bit his lip, looking at Nick, "But I do sort of feel something for you." He smiled, kissing Nick, softly. 

Nick sighed, "Well, that's a shame." He muttered, frowning and sitting up, "I have to go back to my family."

"Oh." Harry's face sunk, and he nodded, burying his head in the pillows, "Yeah, of course." He croaked. He sniffled, voice rough when he spoke, obviously holding back tears, "Leave it up to me to fuck and fall in love with a married guy." 

"Oh, Harry." Nick laughed, shaking his head, "I'm not married, but, you know," He leaned down, kissing Harry's ear, playing with his soft, but messy curls, 'I could be." He whispered, smiling at Harry, fondly. 

Harry looked up at him, blushing, "You mean, like, me?" Nick nodded slowly, smiling and hugging Harry. Harry nodded quickly, burying his head in Nick's shoulder, laughing softly, squeezing him in a tight hug, "I'm not one to say I love you, but, Nick, I love you."

Nick smiled, nodding and licking his lips, "I feel the same, cupcake. Now go shower, I'll have them bring all your luggage from the hotel over, and then we'll go home to my family, I'm sure they'll love you, don't worry about anything." He nodded, smiling and stretching.

"Okay." Harry blushed, giggling and kissing Nick quickly, rushing off to the shower. 

As Harry stepped out of the shower, and dried off, Nick was fixing his hair. Harry smiled, went up behind him and wrapped his arms around the older man, "I love you." he whispered into his back. 

"I love you too." Nick whispered back, turning around to wrap his arms around Harry, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, let's stop by the courthouse." 

Harry blushed, "You mean get married today?" 

Nick nodded. "Yes, I mean get married. I want to love you for the rest of our lives." 

Harry blushed and nodded, "Okay, yeah. Let me get dressed." He said, rushing to get dressed.

They got dressed and ready to leave, made it to the court house, and had a quick wedding ceremony.

"I really love you." Harry giggled, nuzzling into Nick's neck as they headed into the airport.

"I love you too, princess." He smirked, poking Harry's nose. "Now come on, we have a flight to catch."

 

They hopped on the flight back to Britain, and cuddled the whole way there. 

"Mhm." Harry stirred, having ended up falling asleep on Nick for most of the flight, "Hi." he muttered sleepily, looking up at Nick.

"Hi, morning sleepy-head." Nick laughed softly, smiling, "We're almost there, okay?" He stretched, rubbing Harry's side. Harry nodded slowly, staying close to Nick.

As they arrived at the airport, got a car, and made it to Nick's large house, He climbed out, followed by Harry. Nick's managers and advisers, rushed out, quickly hurrying them in, standing in the foyer, watching Nick take off Harry's coat, helping him get all settled, "Well, he's not what we were looking for." they all mumbled back and forth to each other. 

Harry looked around the extravagant house, smile widening, cheeks dimpling. He laughed, smiling and hugging Nick, "Babe, you didn't tell me you were like, rich. This house is giant!" He giggled, curling against him. Nick nodded, smiling and leading him up to the bedroom, carrying their bags.

A few weeks had passed, and Nick and Harry were settled in, and extremely happy. One morning, Harry was sat at the table, eating his breakfast. Nick walked downstairs, and gently kissed his head, "I'll be back by six o'clock dear." Harry nodded, as soon as Nick left, he got sick to his stomach, and quickly made his way to the bathroom, barely making it there, throwing up. He groaned loudly. He stood up slowly, wiping his mouth, and making his way towards the sink. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands, as he turned his head, the head of Nick's advisers was in the doorway, "You're going to have to leave now. You and the child. We can't have someone like you around, ruining Nicholas's reputation." Harry teared up and nodded, knowing if he didn't it'd hurt Nick. 

He reluctantly packed his bags and got into the car, leaving the mansion, he laid his head on the backseat, tears running down his pale cheeks. He sniffled, watching it fade out of his vision. Even though it broke his heart, broke him to the core, to leave, he had joy, in a few months he would have the best gift he could ever have. He rubbed his stomach, the whole flight home, well, not really home, they made him move to New York, but it wasn't really a problem, he'd always dreamed of living there. His mom knew, and was going to come live with him. He remembered when he was a little boy, his doctor has always said, that on the inside, he had the right parts to make a baby. And how that always made him giggle. Now he giggled because he was excited. He really wanted a baby girl. Violet, That would be her name, Violet Louise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing picture of nick yo  
> http://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/528xn/p00vym3w.jpg  
> The photos of Nick and Pix: http://www3.pictures.gi.zimbio.com/Pixie%2BGeldof%2BNick%2BGrimshaw%2BELLE%2BStyle%2BAwards%2BpP_Z6fNURDkl.jpg  
> http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Pixie%2BGeldof%2BNick%2BGrimshaw%2BHarrods%2BLaunches%2Bvgpxc77R8IEl.jpg  
> http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Pixie%2BGeldof%2BNick%2BGrimshaw%2BPixie%2BGeldof%2BNick%2BDYeQ6TaSZgSl.jpg  
> http://www.contactmusic.com/pics/le/geldof_grimshaw_150711/nick-grimshaw-pixie-geldof_3437621.jpg

As the years passed, Violet got older, and at every birthday, she wished for her father to be there, but after every birthday, she asked her other father, to tell her the story. The story that she loved to hear. The story of how Harry and Nick fell in love. 

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, curly headed musician, and his name was Harry. He had always dreamed of going on an adventure, maybe just to the next town, maybe across the world, he never knew where fate would take him, well, he ended up making his way to France. It was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. There was a beautiful man at a table, he fell, the man caught him. It was fate. After falling in love, sadly, Harry was forced to leave his prince, but a few months later, fate gave him the best gift ever." He kissed Violet's head. "Happy seventeenth birthday baby." He said to Violet as he made his way to bed. 

Violet had Harry's green eyes, Nick's jaw and lips, Harry's nose, and a mix of their hair colours, which were very similar. She was beautiful, and always pretty happy, but always felt like a piece of her was missing, she needed to meet Nick. She smiled at Harry, running a hand through her wavy hair, "Night dad." She smiled, looking through her photo album her of and Harry when she was a baby up until now, a picture of Nick tucked into the back of the book. She ran her fingers over it, pulling it out and smiling. She studied it carefully, laying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

Her tears fell slowly off of her smooth, perfect face, "All I wanted was for you to come to one of my birthdays. One." She teared up and kissed the picture as she put it back in her photo album, "Goodnight Nick." she whispered and closed the book, making her way to bed. 

The next morning, the bus pulled into the wedding venue. Harry rolled down his window and smiled at the person who was telling people to park, "Are you all the rock act?" He asked them seriously. 

Harry chuckled. "Yes, three hours of watered down rock and roll and one very late waitress." He smiled charmingly as Violet jumped out of the bus and ran over to help wait on the wedding guests. 

After two hours of serving guests and playing rock and roll, Harry's voice sounded through the speakers, "Now the bride would like to share a dance with a father." Violet looked over, sadly and finished serving people. Harry walked over to Violet after the wedding was over, "I know, I saw the look." 

Violet sighed and slammed her tray down on the table as she plopped into a chair, "I just can't help but think, I'm never going to get to do that!"

Harry stroked her wavy bangs out of her eyes, "Baby girl, I know." 

Violet sighed, frustrated, "I know you think that you're doing the right thing by keeping me from him, but.."

 Harry cut her off, "I just don't want you to get hurt like I was." He pulled her into a hug.

Violet nodded, "I know..But I just want to meet my other father." she said with a sigh.

Harry nodded, "You just have to write your own story." 

Violet smiled softly, "Alright, well, I can do that."

Harry smiled back, hugging her gently, rubbing a hand over her back, "I love you a million Swedish Fish."

Violet chuckled, smiling and biting her lip, "You're such an idiot. I love you a million red M' N' M's."

Harry smiled, standing up, "That's my girl, now come on babe, let's grab some leftovers, the pasta looks absolutely amazing." 

The next morning, Violet quietly set up in her small bed, turning off her alarm, packing a few clothes, and going to her laptop on her desk, turning it on. Once she was ready, packed and dressed, her laptop was up, she pulled up google and made a search for: "Nick Grimshaw." She pulled up an article and a picture and sighed heavily at how different the man looked. 

As she scanned through more and more pictures, she saw him with a woman. She thought to herself: 'Who is this woman? Harry said he was gay, so it can't possibly be some woman he's going to marry or he's dating.' another article popped up. The headline was "England's New Prime Minister? Maybe So! Nick Grimshaw And Fiancè Pixie Geldof On the town!" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the picture with a small scowl, "No way." She muttered, finding multiple pictures and stories that were all like this. She quickly pulled up an airplane ticket website, finding the best deal for a flight to London, buying the ticket with Harry's credit card, sliding it back into his drawer, after printing out her tickets. She got her luggage, rushing out of their apartment, "Taxi!" She called, flagging one down, getting in, "JFK Airport please." She said, looking out the window.

After a long, tiring flight, she finally arrived. She smiled, pulling her map out of her backpack, hopping on a double decker bus, looking around at everything. She found her hotel on the map, getting off the bus at the right spot, smiling and looking at the hotel. She slowly opened the door, walking in and looking around. A boy walked up to her smiling. He shook her hand, nodding towards the counter, "Hey, are you checking in?" 

"Yeah." She laughed, smiling, "I'm Violet, nice to meet you."

"I'm Charles, but you can call me Charlie, everyone does." He smiled, nodding, "Very nice to meet you, Violet. What brings you around here, love?" 

She shrugged, sighing, "Trying to find my father." 

He nodded, checking her in and then sitting on the counter, pulling over a guitar, strumming it lightly.

"Nice guitar, GibsonJ 2100, right?" She raised her eyebrow, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, you play?" He asked, smiling and turning towards her.

"Nah." She shrugged, "I live with a musician back home, he plays." 

"Oh." Charlie looked down, nodding and tapping his fingers on his guitar, biting his lip. 

"It's my dad." She laughed, smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh!' he said, smiling and nodding, "Nice, so he plays?"

"Yeah, he does." She nodded slowly, "Let me take my stuff up to my room then we can chat more."

 

Halfway across the world, Harry was just waking up. He saw he had a new message on his answering machine and clicked play,   
 **"Hey dad. I love you, but I had to do this, you always said that you have to write your own story, but you've been writing mine for me. It's time for me to start writing it, I'm going to find Nick. I love you, I really do, but I had to do this for my own good."** Violet's voice rang through the house.

Harry put his messy head of curls in his hands and let out a loud groan, "Why'd I have to meet him. Why couldn't it have been someone else." He let out a loud sigh, speaking to no one but himself, and began to cook breakfast. 

Meanwhile, Violet and Charlie walked down the street together, just talking. Violet was upset after seeing a news story about Nick and his new fiancè, and his soon-to-be step daughter, "I can't believe this!" she sighed heavily, making large arm movements, "Maybe I should just go back home. I knew about them, but I wasn't sure if it was just a rumor. I just can't believe it!"

Charlie gently rubbed her arm, "You've come halfway across the world to see your father. You have to do it, or at least try." 

She nodded, "You're right Charlie. I mean, after all, I look like Harry. How could he not believe me?!"

Charlie bit his lip, smiling, "Is Harry your other dad?" 

She nodded, chuckling a bit, "He's an idiot, but amazing."

Charlie smirked softly, nodding, "You're pretty amazing too. Let's go back to the hotel, and let you sleep off that jet lag, then you go find Nick, yeah?"

Violet nodded, slowly, smiling, and linking arms with Charlie, "Okay, let's do it." 

 

Meanwhile, at the Grimshaw estate, Nick was fixing his hair in the mirror. Pixie walks in, "Hello dear, how do I look?" She twirled around in her new silk dress.   
  
"You look stunning!" He said as he gently kissed her on the lips.

   
"We better get going, don't want to be late for that charity ball, do we?" She chuckled, "And your speech is in your left inner pocket!" She raced out the door, dragging Nick behind her. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Pixie and Clarissa were sitting at the large table, in the ginormous dining hall, eating breakfast, Violet walked up to the gate, "Hi there." She said to the guard.

"May I help you?" He asked sternly.

"Hmm. Actually, No." Violet smiled smugly, "Thanks." She walked back down the street, spotting some vine on the wall around the yard. She slowly began climbing up it as the guard left, chuckling quietly as she thought about how this would be something Harry would do.  She made her way up over the wall, hopped off the top and ran into the courtyard. Nick spotted her and ran after her, grabbing her elbow from the back and spinning her around, "It's you." She said in awe. He gripped her arm tightly and dragged her inside. 

"You're one of them aren't you? A paparazzi?"

She just smiled and laughed. "No, I'm not." 

He scowled at this, "Gosh, they are starting you off young, aren't they, you can't be younger than..Good heavens! You can't be older than seventeen." He sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, what are you doing here and what do you want?" Nick put his hands on his hips. She just kept smiling and digging around in her backpack, "Oh for heavens sakes! Just take your picture and get out!" 

Violet laughed out loud at this, and did a smirk that looked like it could have come from Harry himself, this took Nick back, "I've already got a picture of you." She stated, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean you have a picture?!" He asked firmly, eyebrows furrowed and lips tightly pressed together, hands still on his hips.

She smiled and pulled the picture out, and handed it to him, "Who gave you this?" He asked her, confusedly.

She stayed as calm as she could be, "Harry." she said confidently.

He chortled at this and rolled his eyes, "Why would Harry give you this?"  

Violet took a shaky breath, "He thought I might want to know what my other father looks like." 

Nick's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he covered his mouth, "It can't be." he mumbled.

Violet held up a slip of paper, "Well, according to this sheet of paper, my birth certificate, you are my father."

Pixie rushed in the room, "Now, Now dear. I'm sure you're wrong. I'm sure that your father just wrote down the first man he could think of."  

Nick looked at her, shaking his head, "No, she's..She's telling the truth, Pixie."

Pixie wrinkled her nose, looking at Nick, "Darling, you aren't really going to believe this...This  _half-breed_ are you?"

Nick sent her a look, "Of course I am! She's got a birth certificate, A picture of me, my face, Harry's Eyes, and Harry's hair."

Pixie rolled her eyes, "This is going to cause so many horrible stories in the press, Nick! She can't stay here, Nobody can know about her! If anyone found out you had a...A daughter with a-" She huffed, "We'll- I mean, you'll be ruined!"

Violet had heard enough and began gathering her things, making her way to the door, "I came here to meet my other father, I just wanted to meet you, now I see it was a mistake, just like Harry said." She shook her head and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait dear!" Eileen called, "If you're family, you'll stay with us!" She began to take Violet to a room.   

Pixie let out a loud gasp, "Nick! I can't believe you are letting that mutt in our house!" 

"She's my daughter, I think you're the mutt." He gripped his picture tightly and made his way to his room.

Nick went to his office and picked up the phone, furiously dialing Harry's number.

"Hello?" Harry's tired, gravely, voice rung through the phone as he rubbed his eyes.

Nick's heart stopped, his breathing got heavy, and butterflies appeared in his stomach.

"Hello?!?" Harry asked again, his voice much more awake and clear this time.

"U-Uhm.." Nick cleared his throat. "It's Nick...Nick Grimshaw.."

"Oh my gosh, Nick. Did she find you? Is she safe? Is she comfortable? Is she Alive?" 

Nick ignored the questions., "Harold, Harry, How could you not tell me I fathered a child? You had seventeen years with her and you couldn't have just maybe fucking made a phone call to me?!"

Harry flinched, he could tell Nick was angry, even though he had no right to be, "How could you never come after me?"  

Nick's breathing faltered.  "You just disappeared. Left me. You left me Harry. No goodbye. Nothing. I got home from work that night and you were gone. Why'd you leave me?" His voice cracked at the end as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Why don't you ask your management?" Harry spoke bitterly before the line went dead. Nick's heart hurt and a few tears fell, old memories, and feelings flooding his mind and heart. All of it, all of the pain, the pleasure, the happiness, the sadness, everything. He took a shaky breath as there was a knock at his door, "Come in." He muttered, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes, smiling weakly when Violet walked in. 

"Hi." She smiled, "So, Lord Grimshaw...Sir Grimshaw?" She said, a bit confused on what to call him, she laughed, awkwardly.

"You can call me Nick." He smiled, shaking his head. 

She slowly nodded, "Awesome, well, I brought this with me, I thought you might want to see it." She smiled, handing him the photo album, "Dad really liked to photograph me, and so, he put them all in an album and.." She shrugged, "I don't..Yeah."

He nodded,"Oh, Thanks. So, I was wondering, would you maybe want to go out tomorrow and go to a fashion show that I've got appear at?" 

"Of course." She smiled, "I've always wanted to go to a fashion show!"

He smiled, "Great, I'm sure Clarissa can help you find something to wear."

She laughed, scoffing a bit.

He looked around, "I know! She's got no fashion sense!" He said with a loud chuckle and a fix of his quaffed hair. 

Violet smiled,"You're just liked Daddy described you." she looked down and lightly brushed her hair behind her ear. 

"You should get to bed." Nick smiled, nodding, "Sleep well."

She smiled, "Thanks, I should, and I will! Night, you sleep well too!" She walked out, heading for her bedroom.

 

Nick flipped through the photo album, seeing mostly just baby photos of Violet. Harry and Violet both looked extrmely happy, He wondered what it would've been like if he would have been there.

(<http://beautifulagainhappily.tumblr.com/post/72611300538/photo-album-in-the-hes-my-father-story>)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Violet woke up to the smell of cooking food. She quickly ran down the grand staircase and took a big whiff, "Mmm." she said to herself, "It smells so good!" she walked into the kitchen, to see Nick at the table, on one end, with Clarissa on the other end. Clarissa stuck her nose up. "You're up." she quietly snarled at Violet.

Violet just gave her a contempt smile and set down next to Nick, picking up a piece of toast, at the same time as Nick, putting on her jam the same way, and licking her pinkie, at the exact same time. Pixie watched this and sighed heavily, sat down and began drinking her tea, "Nick, dear, we have the Royal dress show today."

"Yes darling. I know." he rolled his eyes, and finished eating his toast, "You two ladies help Violet get ready." he pointed at Pixie and Clarissa, picking up his briefcase, walking out the door. Clarissa smirked, now was her chance to ruin Violet.

She thought about what she was going to wear, and realized, she'd tell Violet how to dress, and then dress like she was really supposed to dress, "Come with me." Clarissa stood up from the table, making her way to the staircase.

Violet chuckled, "Thank you, but I can get ready myself!"

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "No, I insist! Let me help!"   
Violet smiled, "Fine." she wet her lips and walked up the stairs, following Clarissa. She quickly ran her fingers through her messy curls, skipping a step every now and then.

Clarissa looked back at her, "I'm sure nothing you have is suiting for the dress show. It's quite casual." 

Violet threw her head back and laughed, "I live in New York. In a five floor walk up. All I wear is jeans and t-shirts."    

Clarissa wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How..charming." she scowled.

Violet chuckled, "You think you're better than me, just because you're "fashionable" and close to royalty?" Violet chuckled even louder, "Well, guess what? You aren't! Of course, I'm not saying I'm better than you. We're equal, but of course, I'm closer to the throne than you are." She smiled and trotted up the rest of the stairs, past Clarissa, to her room. 

Clarissa growled and glared at the back of Violet's head. Violet made her way to her wardrobe and began looking through it, picking out a cute, but casual outfit, a pair of skinny black jeans, a light, flowy flower print shirt, and a light blue cardigan. Along with her Converse that she always wears. She smiled happily, going to the bathroom to fix her hair.

She decided to leave her hair the way it was, but then changed her mind, and took a shower, combing her wet hair and then drying it, curling it, and re-doing her very natural make-up. Nick, Pixie and Clarissa had already left, not wanting to be late. Violet tromped down the stairs, looking for them, when they were nowhere to be found, the driver told her that they had left, but that he was willing to drive her, so she got into the car and on they went. 

Right as she got to the front entrance, they had shut the doors, she groaned loudly and ran around to the back, running in, "Is this the way to the show?" she asked the man standing there. "Yes darling! You're on!" She smiled, confused, and walked out, realizing she was on the runway, she smiled brightly, flicked her curls over her shoulder and strutted around.

Princeton, Clarissa's boyfriend, kept staring at Violet, "Mmm. She's fine." he mumbled to his friend next to him, "She can dump tea in my harbor anytime!" His friend smirked. Nick heard this remark and looked at them with his jaw agape. Clarissa heard it also and scoffed.

Violet kept walking until she fell off the stage and stood up, laughing, "Thank you London!" she screamed and ran out of the room, laughing.

Nick let out a chuckle and smiled, thinking to himself: "That's Harry's daughter for sure."

 Later that night, Nick sat up in his bed in a cool sweat. He had dreamed about he and Harry. He looked at his clock, it read four fifty am. He slowly got up, pulling on sweatpants and boxers, as he slept naked, (A bad habit he gained from Harry) He also pulled on a shirt and made his way down stairs to the kitchen, he went straight for the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of milk, he heard a crunch and spun around, screaming shrilly, like a scared little girl. 

"Oh, It's just you, Violet." he took in a small breath. "You scared the shit out of me." he laughed, pulling his cereal out from the lower cabinet, and grabbing a bowl from the upper one, "So, what are you doing up?" he remarked, curiously as he poured cereal and milk into the large bowl.

"Jet lag." Violet smiled.

"Gosh. She looks just like Harry when she smiles." he thought to himself.

She smiled even more as she ate her cereal. "Dad's so funny, Nick. I swear! He's a health nut, but he lets me eat whatever I want." 

Nick smiled, "Sounds like your dad." he chuckled, "So, I'd love if you tell me more." 

Violet smiled, "Why? Cause you love him?"

Nick blushed a crimson color, "N-no..I.."

Violet let out a breathy chuckle, "Sure, like you really love Pixie."

Nick's mouth fell open, "Hell. Is it that obvious?"

Violet smirked, "Well, to me it is, because dad told me stories of you, and showed me pictures when I was growing up, but Pixie hasn't got a clue in the world." 

Nick blushed and smiled, "Let's keep it that way, can we darling?" He gently brushed a finger over Violet's cheek, "You're so beautiful." he mumbled, tears coming to his eyes, "You know..You look..just like him. Like Harry."

Violet's eyes began to well up with tears, "Yeah..I've been told that." she smiled, running a hand over Nick's quaffed hair, messing it up with a large smile, "Yeah, I should tell you about him. The way your eyes light up when you think about him." 

Nick blushed and stared into his bowl of cereal, "I..I still love him you know."

Violet nodded. "Of course I know, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'm sick of this Nick crap. Call me Dad, Daddy, Whatever you want."

Violet smiled, biting her lip, "I like Daddy. I call Harry Dad." She finished her cereal, putting the bowl in the sink, and turning on the kettle, getting out two cups, "Wanna stay up all night and talk?"

Nick nodded, smiled and chuckled, "Sounds like something Harry would say."

Violet smiled, "He and I do it most every weekend."

 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, "S-So, his boyfriend is okay with this?"

Violet let out a loud chuckle, "You're so blind, Nick!"

Nick shrugged, "I am?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah..He's..Never had anyone else. Not for seventeen years. He's been alone. I mean, I know he's happy, but I can tell he gets lonely when he..gets out his photo albums and runs his fingers over all the pictures of you two and cries himself to sleep on the couch."  

Nick teared up and looked down, "He does that?"

Violet sighed, "I wish it wasn't true. But, he does that. I know how much it hurts him when he sees you with Pixie."

Nick put his head in his hands, "I'm terrible. Aren't I?"

Violet wrapped her arms around him, "No you aren't. Not one bit."

Nick smiled up at her, tearfully, "I never knew.."

Violet's eyes widened, "You never knew he was pregnant? You didn't send him off?"

Nick shook his head, "No. I just came home one day and he was gone. I hoped and prayed for weeks that he'd come back."

Violet sighed heavily, "He..He never told me that."

Nick smiled, "What do you say, you and I go out on the town tomorrow, get me some new clothes, a better haircut, and then we fly your dad out here?"

Violet's face lit up, "I'm going to get you two back together, oh, and by the way, Dad has like, a million tattoos."  

Nick's eyes widen, "Really?"

 Violet let out a loud laugh, "Well, maybe not  _a million_  but, he's sure got, quite a lot."

Nick smiled. He always knew that Harry wanted tattoos, "So, what did he get?" 

"Well, he's got a star, it's filled in. He's got "hi" in your handwriting, He's got a birdcage, two sparrows, a ship, a hanger, and a few others." 

"W..woah." he gasped, "Wait! He's got one in my handwriting?"

Violet nodded with a large smile, "He said that one simple word is the start of a relationship. And that word is "hi." so he got it in your handwriting. I dunno why." She chuckled and smirked.

Nick ran his hands over his mouth, "He got that, because I said that to him...woah. Any others?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, a giant butterfly moth thing on his stomach." Nick died laughing, that was so Harry. 

They stayed up and spoke of Harry the whole night, finally getting tired after the sun came up, and said their good nights and made their ways to bed. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be a blast, with Hair, clothing, and everything under the sun, oh, and the phone call to Harry, telling him to fly into Britain was sure gonna be fun also.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet opened her eyes, groaning and rolling on her side, smiling. Nick was standing next to the bed, trying to wake her up, "Wake up, we've got to go shopping, wake up." 

Violet groaned, rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?" 

"Ten." Nick shrugged, "Not that early, why?"

"Ten in the morning." She groaned, sighing and sitting up, "Okay, give me like five minutes to get ready and then we can go." Nick nodded, leaving the room, pulling on his shoes. Violet came out all ready to go, linking arms with Nick as they headed out of the door, heading for the boardwalk that has tons of little shops and vendors. Violet smiled softly, nodding, "This is good. Looks like somewhere Dad would go." She smiled, heading towards a little tattoo place. 

"No!" Nick shook his head, looking at her, "I'm not getting a tattoo." He frowned.

"It's that or this!" She nodded towards a body piercing shop. 

"Okay, okay." He muttered, heading into the shop and back room where they gave the tattoos. About ten minutes later he came out, pulling his sleeve down, an anchor on his wrist. 

She nodded, "I like it! Matches the ship." She giggled, grabbing his arm. "C'mon." She hurried him towards a clothes shop, frowning and looking at his dress shirt and pants, "Nick, Dad, you have to get proper clothes, yeah? Go buy some jeans and flannels." 

He laughed, "You think those are proper clothes? What has your father been teaching you?"

She smiled, "The truth."  She raised her eyebrows, shoving a dark skinny jean and a few tight flannels at him. "Go."

He groaned, heading into the dressing room and pulling them on. He walked out, turning around and smiling, "Is it alright?"

"Yeah!" She beamed, "You need a jacket or something, but, other than that, you're good. And we need to fix your hair, make it more messy. You've become too clean cut."

"Have I really?" He frowned, "I thought I was still fun."

"No." She laughed, "You're sort of like that dad that everyone hates because he's all stern and shit." 

He groaned, "Great." 

"Don't worry! I'm fixing it. Now go pick out more clothes, I'm gonna call Dad." She walked out of the shop, grabbing out her cell phone, dialing Harry's number, leaning against the outside of the building.

"Hello?" Harry groaned. 

"Hi." Violet smiled, chirping.

"Vi. Hi." Harry whispered, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She sighed, yawning, "Will you come visit?"

Harry sighed heavily over the phone, "No, I won't. I don't- I can't see Nick. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Dad." She whined, "He really wants to see you, please."

"No!" He huffed, "I'm not. I love you, I have to go, bye." He hung up.

"Love you too, bye." She muttered, putting her phone back into her pocket, heading into the shop again. She walked over to Nick, frowning, "So, dad said he wouldn't come, said he couldn't see you." 

Nick frowns and reaches for her phone, "I'm gonna call him and talk to him." He mumbles, heading into the other room. 


End file.
